


You're My Heart

by Blackbeyond



Series: All That Could Have Been [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alive!Harry, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dark!Harry, Fix-it to Almost Lover, Gen, M/M, Mention of Merlin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:02:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/pseuds/Blackbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4450844">Almost Lover</a>.</p>
<p> <i>Harry survived.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Heart

Eggsy thought that he would go out in style. He would lose his life after setting off an explosion to save lives, he would go out in an epic battle, or he would find himself battling another villain trying to end the world in their vision of peace.

Eggsy doesn’t expect to die by Harry’s hand.

“Harry,” he exclaims when he catches sight of his mentor. Harry stood a few feet from him, looking just as fit and polished as the day he left for Kentucky. The older man smiles at Eggsy, and Eggsy almost cries, not having seen the man in a year.

“We thought you was dead,” Eggsy whispers, walking up to Harry, softly bringing his hand to Harry’s cheek. “You’re here. You’re alive! I’ve got t’tell Mer-“

He never finishes his sentence, a sharp pain in his gut.

“Harry?” Eggsy gasps, looking down to see the dagger stuck in his abdomen. Harry’s smile never leaves his face as he flicks his wrists and pulls the dagger away, leaving a gaping wound.

“W-why?” Eggsy collapses on the ground, blood spilling into a bright red puddle beneath him. Harry says nothing, leaning beside the younger man and stroking his hair. Eggsy wheezes, gasping for air that refuses to enter his lungs, and the older man presses a kiss to his forehead.

“I missed you Eggsy,” Harry sighs happily as Eggsy’s vision starts to blur.

“Then why?”

“Because you’re my heart,” Harry murmurs, bringing the dagger down once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin](http://www.takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin.tumblr.com) on tumblr!


End file.
